The Way They Want To Go
by Tehri
Summary: Kenpachi has a reason for not mourning the death of any subordinates who would fall in battle.


**Author's Note**: **I feel like I've gotten into a short time when I can write a lot... Hence the quick uploading of new stories. Anyway. The song used in this one is "Gods of War" by Manowar. I found it strangely fitting. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!**

Kenpachi had never thought he'd fight to protect something. It had always been about the battle itself, about the merciless slaughter. He had never even considered helping someone else out of his own free will. He was used to letting people handle themselves, because those in the Eleventh Division were there because they loved to fight, and because they were certain that they could handle themselves in battle. They had no need for a babysitter. So Kenpachi would let them fight however they wanted, and wouldn't care about what happened after that. Honestly.

Yumichika was a damned fruitcake. Everyone knew that, and some even made fun of him for it. But hell, even Kenpachi smirked at times when the fifth seat caught wind of those who had said something about it and then went to "teach them some manners". Sure, the Fourth Division was a bit worried about the fact that they fought amongst themselves, but seeing the prim and proper Yumichika Ayasegawa beat someone up with his bare hands without caring much for perfection made it worth it for his captain.

Ikkaku was a fool who'd throw himself into a battle without caring about how strong his opponent was. He had been reprimanded for it many times, of course, even by his captain. But those who called Ikkaku Madarame a violent and idiotic brute had apparently no idea of how many battles Ikkaku had gotten out of alive thanks to his idiotic decision to die on the battlefield (if someone could pull off that feat; it hadn't happened yet). And to just check if he was still alive, and get a wide grin as a reply actually made Kenpachi think that it was alright that he was a moron; because Ikkaku would not be defeated by the rabble they fought every day, so it meant that Kenpachi would not have to give away the man's position.

Yachiru was surprisingly strong and fast; she looked like a small child, so her opponent judged her after that, despite clearly being able to see that she wore the robes of a shinigami and the lieutenant armband of the Eleventh Division. She loved to play with her opponents (playing in the way Kenpachi would have played with them), and every time he saw her fight, her captain would think that he was proud of her, and that he could not have anyone under his command who was more worthy of her position. Heh, the kid was different from the other stuck-up idiots, after all. She was a true warrior, down to the core, and she'd always follow him into battle, no matter what. And he was incredibly proud of her. Because seeing her fight and later climb out of the rubble that was left, all covered in blood, made him think that no matter what people said about that the little girl had a horrible "father", he was the one who had taught her everything she knew (admittedly with a little bit of help from Yumichika and Ikkaku). And his "daughter" never left his side.

Perhaps he was protecting them, perhaps not. Maybe he should protect them, maybe not. He didn't really care. Besides... if they did die in battle, it would be the way they wanted to go, and he knew that they would be smiling as they went; perhaps they'd even flip off their enemies before they took their last breath. Heh, sounded like something Ikkaku would do.

_Father on bended knee,__  
I ask thee, raise thy hand...__  
We, the Sons of Odin,  
Await thy command!_

The old man had been reluctant to send them out. But now, when they calmly strode forward, the other divisions slowly started to fall back. Glances from the other captains made Kenpachi smirk a little bit. They knew better than to get in his way. The clatter of steel when they all drew their swords was like music in his ears, and the bloodthirsty cries of their enemies was a whole symphony. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, seeing how the other captains calmly regarded him; some with disgust and hatred, others with a strange look of trust in their eyes. He grinned wildly as he looked forward again. The enemies were approaching quickly.

_Born under the sign  
Of the hammer, we stand!  
And here, we all may die!  
The blood on the ground,  
The battle horns sound!_

"Captain?"

Kenpachi heard Ikkaku's voice clearly. He knew what they waited for, and he lifted his sword.

_Let thy valkyries fly!_

They charged, battle cries and laughter coming from every direction. And he threw himself into the battle as well, grinning like a madman as his sword cut into the first enemy who was foolish enough to approach him. He heard Yachiru's loud laughter as she bounded past him and caught two enemies in her attack. Ikkaku yelled something, and Yumichika seemed to back him up. Like he cared.

_Down from the sky,  
Into the fight!  
Hearts full of rage,  
Full of thunder and glory!  
Swords in the wind,  
Crossing the sky!  
Lords of Doom,  
Bring an end to their story!_

He started to laugh as the stronger opponents made their way towards him. And behind him, the other captains stood with their divisions, waiting and trusting the Eleventh to end this, like they always did.

Standing along with the other captains, Yamamoto couldn't help but smile ruefully. Although filled with brutes and fools, the Eleventh did get the job done; there was just no other way of putting it. They lived for the battle, and they would die for it as well.

_Today is the day,  
We die in the fight!  
None shall remain  
To pass one more night!  
Now, Valhalla's calling us  
Immortal!  
We are Gods of War!  
Immortal!  
We are Gods of War!_

When the last opponent fell, the Eleventh Division calmly turned and headed back. Along the way, those who were wounded picked themselves off the ground and joined their friends for some support. But they were all grinning, knowing that despite their losses they had won, and those who died had gone the way they wanted. Yachiru giggled as she jumped up on Kenpachi's shoulder, settling herself there as usual. Yumichika and Ikkaku both had minor injuries, but they didn't seem to care much. The battle was won.

When the dead had received a proper burial, even the captains gathered to show their respect. When asked by Komamura how he could still be grinning about the death of his subordinates, Kenpachi just threw his head back and laughed.

"They knew they'd die", he said, making also the other captains blink and stare at him. "They knew what they were gettin' into, and they didn't back down from it. And why the hell should they? They were that bloody confident in that we'd win, so they couldn't have cared less about dyin', dont'cha think? Besides..." He leaned back with a smirk. "They died doin' what they wanted. And they died while smiling. 's more than enough reason for me not to worry. If they die with a smile, they're happy 'bout the way they go. So you tell me why the hell I should be grieving when they were laughing Death in the face."

He felt strangely pleased at the sight of Komamura bowing his head in what seemed to be a vague gesture of respect. Even Soifon smirked slightly at his words, clearly seeing the slightly twisted logic in them. It seemed that they had all understood his reasoning, for once.

And hell, he really didn't have a reason to worry. He and the other captains had spat Death in the face more than once, he knew that. As had many of his subordinates. And as long as they died the way they wanted to die (which was, most likely, in battle) and with grins or smiles on their faces, he didn't care much about grieving or paying respects or anything like that. It wouldn't be what they wanted, after all.

Because even though Kenpachi seemed like a brutal madman to others, he did use his brain; and he had worked out far too long ago that he didn't need to grieve if people had been smiling or laughing when they died.


End file.
